Cytozin
Cytozin is a main antagonist of the neo-comic series, Jiran Adventures. He is an ancient, evil spirit that plagued Earth 6,000 years before the main storyline. Not only is he a main antagonist but he is also the first villain to be introduced that isn't comical. Cytozin may just be one of the darkest characters in the entire series, as his only goal in life is to just destroy- period. He is first introduced in the King Cytozin Arc. Origin Donavan Smalley, the creator of the series, was sitting in his Life Science class in 7th grade. According to Donavan, the class was discussing the prokaryote and eukaryote cells. As part of the class, the students had to draw the diagram, out of the textbook, of a prokaryote cell, a plant cell, and an animal cell. Once they drew the diagrams out of the book, they had to label the different parts and had to take a test on them. Donavan drew the diagram of each out of the book the best way he could to take the test. One day, while searching for ideas to keep Jiran Adventures going, Donavan said he stumbled across the picture of the animal cell he drew. This time, due to the way he drew it, he could make out the face of a monster. He then erased all of the labels on the drawing and made some modifications to the cytoplasma within the cell and, as a result, he had his monster and the first major villain of the series. Originally, he named it the Animal Cell Monster and, in 2010, he changed the name to "Cytozin" for the revised version of the comic. Background There is much that is unknown about Cytozin such as where he came from or how he came to be. What is known is that he plagued the Earth 6,000 years before the main story mode- 1,000 years before the war of the Terra Gods. Cytozin, a source of pure evil, set out to destroy the world and many other planets and lifeforms throughout the whole universe. His plight was often interrupted or intervened by Gohan, a Jin from Planet Jinot. Cytozin and Gohan fought with one another many times and one day, he and Gohan were imprisoned within the Molecular Helix. Appearance Cytozin is a round creature. His skin color is red. Cytozin's body has four different divisions. The top of his body is divided into two regions. On the upper left, there are three yellow regions that are in the shape of claws. On the upper right, there are green spheres with spots in them. This area also has many other spots all dotted in place. Cytozin's middle region is yellow. There is a red sphere on the right side of this region that has is divided into three, like a pie graph. This sphere is Cytozin's eye. Surrounding his eye are strange forms of muscle that are layered and look like they could be scaly. On the other side, there is the scaley skin but no eye (this suggests that maybe Cytozin only has one eye). The lower region is where Cytozin's mouth resides. He a smaller mouth with sharp, triangular teeth. On either side of his mouth, there are round designs that are brown. Since Cytozin has no arms and legs, he levitates all the time, even when he's not fighting. Personality Cytozin is ruthless, calculating, and sadistic. When first introduced, he announced that he was hungry for energy. This hunger for energy and thirst for power is the cause for his twisted personality and is the drive for his ambitions. He doesn't care where he gets spiritual energy from nor how he comes about getting it. Cytozin is power-hungry and only cares about increasing his own strength by any means necessary. Cytozin has been shown to be very calculating with his victims. He loves to manipulate his opponents and trick them into getting whatever he wants. This was shown when he coached Jiran into battling so that he could achieve his ultimate form. This is also shown when he tricks Lord Zander into thinking he wanted food when, in reality, he wanted his soul for spiritual energy. Cytozin's cunning gets even the smartest of enemies, at times. He has a way of using their strengths and even their personal feelings and personalities against them in order to reach a higher point. Cytozin enjoys inflicting pain to others, especially with humans. As he destroys cities and towns, Cytozin is seen laughing and taking sport in the destruction. He revels that Earth needs to be destroyed and he was the one who would do it. His plight for destruction did not only just with Earth. After he destroyed Earth, Cytozin planned on leaving and, slowly, destroying everything in the universe from one planet to another. Molecular Helix The Molecular Helix is a light blue and swirling force that has a plaque above it. This plaque has an ancient form of writing engraved on it that cannot be read by common day. The Molecular Helix looks like a spiral shell. It levitates in the air, along with the plaque, and the reason for that is still unknown. Powers and Abilities Cytozin's most obvious ability is that of levitation, seeing as to how he has no legs at all. He has the ability to fly at high speeds, and fast enough to evade one of Jiran's blasts. Normally, Cytozin rotates his entire body as he flies for long distances, giving him a pie chart-looking appearance within his flying aura. The most notable ability of Cytozin's is shooting lightning. Cytozin can shoot lightning from his eye or from any of the ridges and spheres on his body. One of his favored techniques is to rotate and fire that lightning from his body as he rotates, causing multiple powerful lightning bolts in all directions or in the place he can control. Another variation of his rotating attacks is done with solar blast orbs rather than lightning attacks. With this attack, he can level whole landscapes. He was first seen using this attack against Lord Zander upon his awakening. Cytozin feeds off of the spiritual essence of others. Whenever Cytozin kills a person or group of people, he absorbs the spiritual essence of that person or group and uses takes it for his own. This allows him to obtain powers and abilities from those whose spiritual essences he took. As part of the ritual to release him, Cytozin needed the spiritual essence of multitudes of people, and of two demons. He can also gain spiritual essence from any part of his victims without necessarily killing them. Cytozin demonstrates this by stabbing Jiran and using the blood within Cytozin can also transform and change his entire appearance as a result of the amount of spiritual essence he gains. During his fight with Jiran, he was able to transform by gaining a body like Lord Zander's and another that favored Lord Zander's minions. This ability is a give or take because, in exchange for being able to transform into certain people and beings, he also gains their weaknesses as well as their strengths. Relationships Enemies Jiran Cytozin did not set out to become enemies with Jiran. He just happened to become an enemy of his after he destroyed Jiran's hometown. Since the moment they met, Cytozin had tried every effort to kill him, taking more and more drastic measures in order to see him dead. After finding that he could not do that in his current state, he took the spiritual essence from Jiran's blood in order to transform to a more powerful state. Gohan Cytozin and Gohan are sworn enemies, same as Jiran and Lord Zander. Lord Zander Cytozin basically viewed Lord Zander as food in order to satisfy his appetite for spiritual essence. They barely exchange words with one another before Cytozin kills Lord Zander. Trivia #Cytozin was renamed for the revised version of the series. #Cytozin was completely made from serendipity, because of Donavan's inability to completely draw the animal cell. #Cytozin gained some of his abilities prior to being reawakened by Lord Zander during his battles with Gohan. #Not only is he the first villain of the Jiran Adventures series, but he is also the only one, to date, who's main objective and goal in life is to just kill and destroy. #In the original version of Jiran Adventures, Cytozin did not transform into a body like Lord Zander's, but his final form, King Cytozin, did. #Whenever King Cytozin is defeated bad enough, he reverts back into this form, making it easier for him to be killed. #Cytozin has been killed this way twice now, both times by Jiran.